Reunion
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: The original bladers that fought BEGA are having a reunion. They even managed to set up a tournament for their children. It's all about them. How will they fair against each other in a tournament-like setting? Who will win it all? Read to find out. (Accepting OCs - Read the rules please)


**A/N: **Hey everybody! I have decided to do a AYOC story. It'll be the future generation of the _original _beyblade characters. I don't care if the parent is an OC or not, but it has to be about the original beyblade characters' children. I'll be updating periodically as its not a big interest to update this story. I want to have Nikki interact with others his age. If you want to join, **you'll have to PM me your interest so I can send you the PM form****_._**Though, there is a few rules before I send the PM form:

Give the name of the character.

Give the gender.

Parents of character.

Bey name and bit-beast of character.

If I find your character interesting from that little information, I will PM you the form. Afterward, **you'll have two days to fill out the form before I open the spot to another person**. After all is said and done, I will send the character forms to all those that are chosen for the story. Each of you will be able to read the information then decide if they'll have a crush on another character. You'll PM me this decision, and I'll try to make it happen. Nobody will know who will have a crush on who which makes this much more interesting.

We're all good, right? Excellent.

* * *

**Chapter 0 - Destination : Japan **

Nikolai Valkov, son of Tala Valkov, stood bored at the airport as he waited for his parents to finish with all the technical stuff that comes with flying. He never understood why it had to be so damn complicated, but the red head didn't have to do it. He wasn't too worried about after all. Nikki placed his headphones around his neck as he saw them walking toward him. Megan smiled at her son before handing him a passport. Nikki grimaced as he saw the picture chosen to be placed on it.

"It's an ugly picture," he muttered in Russian. "Why didn't I have a choice of the matter with the picture?"

"We didn't have time," Tala answered in the same language. "If we let you choose, we'd still be waiting here for your decision."

"More like a girl than a boy," Megan snorted.

Nikki frowned at his mother before walking toward the gate to board the plane. Her husband gave her a look before following him. The Ookami blader shrugged her shoulders before following them. Both were rather sensitive about words used against them. She wasn't aware it was genetic. Huh. You learn something new everyday - imagine that. She giggled at her own thoughts before taking a seat next to Tala. The Wolfborg user gave her another look before rolling his eyes and looking out the window. He was immune to his wife's antics. Nikki snorted as he watched them interact with each other. He was lucky enough to get the seat behind them. Joy. His sarcasm leaked through his thoughts before he placed his earphones back on his ears and turned the music up to drown out all the other noise. He hated crowds.

"Think he'll be okay with meeting the other kids?" Megan asked as she watched her only child sleep. "Especially his age?"

"Stop worrying, Pet," huffed Tala. "He'll be fine. Nikolai can take care of himself. He's your son after all."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Iceberg."

"We really need to stop with these nicknames."

Megan pretended to think for a moment, "Nah. I like calling you Iceberg. Sometimes, I still think you could sink the Titanic."

"Even after all these years, I'm still the leader of the Blitzkrieg Boys. I have to uphold my reputation."

"You're a big teddy bear in wolf's clothing," she snarked back. "A _big _teddy bear."

Her seat was kicked from behind. She saw green eyes staring at her with an unamused expression. She grinned at Nikki as he had awoken to her saying those words. He glared at her.

"Don't ruin his image for me," he grumbled before going back to sleep. "Wake me when we land in Japan."

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it! An introduction to Nikolai "Nikki" Valkov. He's an interesting character, and I can't wait to use him in a full-fledged story. Excitement.

**Name - Age - Gender - Beyblade - Beast - Owner **

Nikolai - 15 - Male - Yin Ookami - Yin (Wolf) - Gingercookiessnaps


End file.
